Begining to End
by Gleekret
Summary: It started with a song... and ended the same way. A journey through Klaine.


Hello I have never shared my work before on here so here is my first fic. It is kind of confusing but it's how I wanted it so yeah…

It started with a song. Some unfortunate, top forty song that Kurt really could not stand but all the same that is how it started.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…"

The boy, Blaine, sang with a confidence only rivaled by Rachel Berry in that moment. Kurt knew he was in love with him already. He was never going to be able to fight it and it hit him harder than probably necessary.

His eyes remained locked with the hazel ones long after the performance was over and then they approached him.

"Coffee?"

This time the boy was not alone. They knew he was a spy and not a new student. His poorly formed make-shift uniform was probably what gave him away. It wasn't polyester like theirs. The one time fashion was against him rather than his strong point.

Kurt mentions how civilized it is of them to buy him coffee before beating him up. This makes them laugh but the look in Blaine's hazel eyes was knowing and more calming than any other Kurt was faced with. Finn and Puck would have had these guys pinned for spying at this point.

They weren't going to beat him up. Endearing they had said. The conversation went by in a blur. Not a gay school, no tolerance policy, Blaine's knowing look becoming stronger. Then it was just the two of them. He was told to fight. Blaine understood.

A few days and the strength came back. One locker slam too many, a surge of courage, a word that suddenly meant so much more… And a kiss. It was never supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be loving and gentle, not scary and angry with someone who he hated.

A shocking confrontation followed by a threat on Kurt's life, plus so many more things that piece into a transfer to Dalton. To Blaine.

He doesn't fit in. Be more like the others Kurt, don't try to stand out. They are a unit. Kurt is the cog that doesn't quite match. But he is safe.

Heartbreak strikes twice once at a disgustingly average clothing store and again with his best friend and the love of his life locked in a drunken kiss. Then the prospect of being unwanted and awkward talks with his father and crush make the thought of finding the love everyone seems to have a dream and nothing more.

Then it happens. Another kiss. This time there is no fear. It is just love and excitement and adrenaline. Blaine's lips are soft against his. Kurt doesn't want to be imagining this one and the gentle touch of the other boys hand against his cheek is proof enough that it isn't. He can finally be happy.

He still doesn't fit. He has Blaine but McKinley is home. An apology is made and a compromise then Kurt is back. He arrives and is followed with a goodbye from the Warblers.

"I will never say goodbye to you."

It's a whispered promise. But it will last.

A win at regionals and weekends with Blaine spent cuddled under the blankets watching one show or another.

It's a soft spoken word one day at the end of the year.

"I love you."

The hazel eyes are warm when the words are uttered and Kurt feels shock and amazement thinking he would never find this but he has.

"I love you too!"

The summer is spent with Blaine away a lot and Kurt in the garage. The weekends are their only vice but this time filled with endearing whispers of love and less gentle kisses only on the brink of innocence.

School begins and Kurt comes far too close to begging for his liking but feels he would do anything to spend his senior year with his boyfriend. Blaine makes the final decision but it is one that would make Kurt happy in the end.

The first week is a sign of what is to come with the ridiculous purple pianos being debauched as they are played around the school.

Then there is Sebastian. He won't leave. As if Kurt didn't deal with enough last year now he has someone who wants to take away his Blaine. But he won't let it happen.

A drunken debacle once again but this time Blaine gets frisky with Kurt. The fight is short but they come through in the end as they always suppose they will.

The rest of the night is filled with awkward and messy positioning but it ends in perfection both of them giving themselves completely.

The year continues without much to speak of, more run in's with Sebastian but then its Michael week. A tampered with slushy ruins it all. The friends Kurt had made with the Warblers had now turned their backs. Blaine is in the hospital far longer than Kurt likes then there is the surgery.

Valentine's Day is eventful with the once bully confessing his love. The thought is gone when Blaine returns and is fully functioning once again.

It's boring in Ohio again when tragedy strikes. The now tempered bully is hospitalized and under watch. The suicide attempt is talked about everywhere and Kurt can't help to feel at fault. Had he only answered those calls… But he didn't and now Dave is in the hospital.

Sebastian gives an apology for everything. No one know why the change but they accept it and move on. Regionals is dedicated to Dave.

A short visit and promise of friendship later Kurt is home and curled in his father's arms thankful for the acceptance he has always received.

A small wedding is meant to be held but instead there is a crash and Quinn is paralyzed waist down. Wheelchair bound she may recover but no one is sure.

Blaine's "famous" brother visits shedding light on the mysterious Anderson family. The fight that Blaine has with himself is less obvious to Kurt than it should be but in the end it works out once again.

Weeks pass and they finally pay tribute to Whitney as they should. Kurt is excited for his audition for NYADA and it seems to be all he can talk about. Blaine is less than enthused for him and seems to be pushing him away so Kurt gives him his space.

Chandler is oddly refreshing though slightly frightening. They flirt yes but it is all innocent and nothing more than that. Why Blaine gets so mad is beyond Kurt but suddenly there are accusations that were never thrown with Sebastian's antics. Suddenly Kurt is painted a cheater and it hurts.

They talk and the truth is revealed. While things are a bit awkward they once again pan out just fine. The NYADA audition goes amazingly well for Kurt and Blaine is in love with the gold pants so that is a major plus.

Weeks pass as he waits for his letter and finally the Hummel/Hudson mailbox has two letters waiting.

He goes to the choir room where his two friends wait with their letters and they open them. Only one is a yes and it isn't Kurt's.

Blaine is his rock. The younger boy finds he is relieved with the no Kurt got but doesn't voice this knowing how much it hurt his boyfriend.

Rachel is sent to New York and they begin their summer together once more.

Kurt finds a job at the Lima Bean. He is a Lima loser just like he strived so hard not to be. He can see the pity in his friends' eyes as he serves them their coffee.

Blaine is the one to tell him to go. He doesn't belong in Lima and they all know it. So they say goodbye and his father takes him to the airport.

Meeting Rachel in the middle of Central Park and finding an apartment makes him feel like he can actually do this.

There are the Skype dates he has with Blaine and his new job keeps him busier than he ever expected but he loves it. Working for was not the original dream but it's slowly becoming a big part of one.

It's an early visit from Blaine that makes things seem perfect. He is in New York with his boyfriend. He knows that he hasn't been the best of boyfriends lately but they can make it. They always do.

They are in the small club and Blaine wants to sing.

It ends with a song.

The same song but it's slow and beautiful and heartbreaking. This is not like the first time it was sung in all its top forty glory. This is darker. There is something wrong with Blaine.

Kurt asks what's going on and when he is told he suddenly doesn't want to know anymore. It wasn't Sebastian or anyone he even knows. They won't come back from this. Kurt can feel it is different from every other time.

He can't sleep and Blaine leaves.

There are many messages and flowers matching the ones he had bought Blaine once but the heartbreak is still there.

"…the cutest."

He responds to his co-worker's question staring at the roses.

Kurt says some half-truth about how he will be fine but even he isn't sure that is true at this point. But for now it is over.


End file.
